


Alice In StalkerLand

by PuffyDeath



Category: Alice In StalkerLand, Alice in Wonderland - Fandom, Fictions Partagées, Lewis Carroll - Fandom
Genre: Fiction, Fictions Partagées - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffyDeath/pseuds/PuffyDeath
Summary: Tout le monde connaît l'histoire d'Alice Aux Pays Des Merveilles. Une histoire pour enfant qui cache finalement une triste réalité.. Mais a-t-on déjà essayé de suivre le cheminement de l'auteur dans sa création ? Cette histoire tente de retracer de manière fictionnelle les différentes étapes par lesquelles l'auteur est passé afin de créer cette histoire. C'est une manière de parler du stalkage de nos jours.J'ai choisis de travailler sur Alice Au Pays Des Merveilles car j'aime beaucoup cette histoire, cet univers un peu décalé, totalement imaginaire et qui évolue avec nous au fil de notre vie, de nos expériences et de notre perception des choses. On ne comprend pas Alice Au Pays Des Merveilles de la même manière lorsque l'on a 10ans et lorsque l'on en a 20.Je traite donc cette histoire du point de vue du narrateur, de Lewis Carroll, dans le but d'imaginer et montrer la folie à laquelle tout être humain, auteur ou non, peut être confronté dans sa vie personnelle. Je souhaite montrer comment le cerveau, l'imaginaire humain peut détourner notre vision des choses, comment il peut nous faire croire des choses et nous entraîner dans un monde irréel à la limite du surnaturel.C'est un pastiche de la nouvelle de Maupassant "Un fou", dans laquelle un narrataire, hétérogène au récit, découvre le carnet secret des crimes commis par un magistrat, le narrateur du récit, tout à fait honorable de sa condition, et décide de le publier après sa mort.Je mélange le passé et le présent dans cette nouvelle. Cela peut être déroutant à certains moments, mais l'utilisation du présent permet ici de donner un peu plus de vie et de rythme au texte ici.C'est un exercice enrichissant que de s'inspirer de la nouvelle de Maupassant et surtout de devoir écrire à sa manière..J'espère avoir accompli une partie du défi que je me suis lancé et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.PuffyDeath.





	Alice In StalkerLand

**Author's Note:**

> Tout le monde connaît l'histoire d'Alice Aux Pays Des Merveilles. Une histoire pour enfant qui cache finalement une triste réalité.. Mais a-t-on déjà essayé de suivre le cheminement de l'auteur dans sa création ? Cette histoire tente de retracer de manière fictionnelle les différentes étapes par lesquelles l'auteur est passé afin de créer cette histoire. C'est une manière de parler du stalkage de nos jours.  
> J'ai choisis de travailler sur Alice Au Pays Des Merveilles car j'aime beaucoup cette histoire, cet univers un peu décalé, totalement imaginaire et qui évolue avec nous au fil de notre vie, de nos expériences et de notre perception des choses. On ne comprend pas Alice Au Pays Des Merveilles de la même manière lorsque l'on a 10ans et lorsque l'on en a 20.  
> Je traite donc cette histoire du point de vue du narrateur, de Lewis Carroll, dans le but d'imaginer et montrer la folie à laquelle tout être humain, auteur ou non, peut être confronté dans sa vie personnelle. Je souhaite montrer comment le cerveau, l'imaginaire humain peut détourner notre vision des choses, comment il peut nous faire croire des choses et nous entraîner dans un monde irréel à la limite du surnaturel.  
> C'est un pastiche de la nouvelle de Maupassant "Un fou", dans laquelle un narrataire, hétérogène au récit, découvre le carnet secret des crimes commis par un magistrat, le narrateur du récit, tout à fait honorable de sa condition, et décide de le publier après sa mort.  
> Je mélange le passé et le présent dans cette nouvelle. Cela peut être déroutant à certains moments, mais l'utilisation du présent permet ici de donner un peu plus de vie et de rythme au texte ici.  
> C'est un exercice enrichissant que de s'inspirer de la nouvelle de Maupassant et surtout de devoir écrire à sa manière..  
> J'espère avoir accompli une partie du défi que je me suis lancé et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
> PuffyDeath.

_Lewis Caroll était mon patient lors de ses derniers mois de vie. Après plusieurs séances j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas la personne que je croyais connaître.Au travers d'un exercice d'écriture thérapeutique, je lui ai demandé de me décrire les rêves qu'il faisait et les conséquences morales ou physiques de ces rêves. Je le soupçonnait de ne jamais faire cet exercice. Cependant aujourd'hui après être passée chez le notaire j'ai pu récupérer ses dernières affaires...J'aurai préféré ne jamais lire ce que j'ai lu cet après-midi dans ce carnet en cuir marron ._  
_Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de publier aujourd'hui les dires de son propriétaire car c'est l'une de ses dernières volontés.Je ne suis responsable d'aucuns actes, mots ou images dans ce que vous allez lire. Je n'ai apporté aucunes modifications à ce qui va suivre._  
_Par avance, cependant, je souhaite vous prévenir que certains passages peuvent être violents voir choquants. Il ne faut jamais croire aux apparences premières d'une personne quand bien même elle nous renvois une image saine et calme._

 

* * *

**.EXERCICE THERAPEUTIQUE DE MMe OGDEN.**

 

2 Décembre 1897.  
Aujourd'hui Mme Ogden m'a demandé d'écrire tout ce qui se passait dans mes rêves, de décrire mes réactions face à ces situations imaginaires. J'ai peur de dormir tout à coup. J'ai peur de devoir mettre ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête sur papier. Si elle le lit je suis fiché. Si elle le lit je suis fichu. Personne ne peut comprendre ce que je vis. Personne ne me croira sain. Je ne veux pas finir ma vie dans un asile. J'ai peur. Il faut que je retourne au Burslem Park de Stroke-On-Trent maintenant ! Sinon je risque de la rater encore une fois.

3 Décembre 1897.  
Je l'ai revu. Elle est belle. Tellement belle. Si jeune. Pourquoi ?! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ?! Mes nuits , mes jours et toutes mes autres nuits sont hantées par son image,son sourire, sa chevelure blonde... Quand je l'ai vu hier au parc avec sa sœur j'ai eu envie de tuer sa sœur. Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'elle m'empêche de l'approcher !! Cette nuit j'ai rêvé qu'elle me souriait, j'ai rêvé qu'elle me voyait enfin ! Mais plus je l'approchait plus elle rétrécissait, jusqu'au point où je ne pu plus que l'imaginer car elle avait disparu dans les hautes herbes. Je la cherchais partout, me jetais à terre pour la trouver, j'arrachais les herbes par poignées, les lançais en l'air et hurlais comme jamais.                                                                   Cela m'a fait me réveiller en nage, mes draps étaient froissés et mon pyjama me collait à la peau. En observant autour de moi j'ai vu des cheveux dans mon lit, dans mes mains, la sueur les as fait se coller à ma peau. Un peu de sang se trouvait entre la peau et l'ongle de mes doigts..

5 Décembre 1897.  
Les jours de pluie, comme celui d'aujourd'hui, font que je ne peux pas la voir assise sous cet arbre. Je suis resté deux heures durant sur ce vieux banc qui craquelle dès qu'il est imprégné de l'humidité de la pluie. Une fillette, vêtue d'un fichu sur la tête, arrivant sur ma gauche est passée devant moi avec un ballon. Mon cœur a bondit. Mes mains sont devenues moites, ma jambe gauche tremblait nerveusement, mon front s'est froncé. J'ai appuyé mes deux mains sur le banc, prêt à bondir, lui dire bonjour, me lancer enfin. J'ai effectué la pression nécessaire de la part de mes mains, j'ai levé mes cuisses étalées sur le banc, j'ai redressé mon dos. J'étais debout. J'ai avancé mon pied droit, j'ai furtivement tourné la tête à droite puis à gauche. Personne à l'horizon. Mon but était à quelques pas de moi. Mes lèvres ne cessaient de se redresser de part et d'autres de ma bouche. J'avançais lentement. Un pas après l'autre. Ne bouge pas mon petit lapin... J'étais à quelque centimètres d'elle quand une voix sortie de la gauche a crié «Lilly ! Reviens ! » La fillette s'est retournée, m'a fait face... Et quelle farce ce face à face avec le diable. Ce n'était pas mon Alice mais juste une imposture d'enfant ! Elle est partie si vite en courant que je n'ai pu l'attraper, j'ai alors crié de toute mes forces comme si mon corps ne répondait plus de mon esprit "C'EST CA PARS ! VOLEUSE! IMPOSTURE!". Tous les yeux du parc se sont tournés vers moi. Ce temps si long s'est envolé en quelques secondes. Quelle farce ce temps qui passe. Toujours en retard face aux choix de sa vie.

6 Décembre 1897.  
Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. J'ai traversé mon appartement de long en large, bu des litres de thé, quand bien même trois heures du matin ne soit pas une heure pour boire du thé. Tout autour de moi semblait se déformer. J'ai vu des formes étranges se balader sous mon lit, entre mes rideaux et même entre les touches de ma machine à écrire. J'ai frappé plusieurs fois dessus de toutes mes forces... Il me faut maintenant une nouvelle machine à écrire.

Ce n'est pas tout. J'entends maintenant des voix... Elles tournoient autour de mon crâne. Elles ne sont pas dans ma tête non ! Elles sont à l'extérieur. Je le sais ! Elles me disent que je ne vaux rien. Qu'Alice ne m'aimera jamais. Elles rient dans mes oreilles. On dirait que c'est la même personne qui se joue de moi, mais en changeant sa voix. Ce ricanement résonne en moi comme le miaulement sournois d'un chat envers son maître. Sauf qu'ici je ne suis pas le maître.  
J'ai voulu attraper l'être maléfique qui me rend complètement fou mais je n'ai su que me donner des coups.

Je vais devenir fou si Alice ne me remarque pas. Cela fait deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu.

7 Décembre 1897.  
AHAHAH ! Elle m'a vu ! Elle n'a pas fuit elle m'a vu elle n'a pas fuit ! J'ai esquissé un sourire affectueux et elle me l'a rendu. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux. Maintenant je dois trouver le moyen de l'approcher sans l'effrayer.  
Les touches de ma machine à écrire ne sont plus hantées mais mon esprit l'est toujours. Les voix continuent de me faire tourner en rond au moment où j'écris. Cependant dès que je la vois les seules paroles que ce félin me chuchotent sont « Tu as raison elle est belle.. Dis lui de venir à la maison prendre le thé... » Jamais je n'oserai... Demain je me coifferai de mon plus beau chapeau. Si elle rit alors ce sera acquis et je pourrai m'en approcher.

8 Décembre 1897.  
**13h45** : Je suis sur le banc. J'écris pour lui faire croire que je suis occupé. Pour éviter tout soupçon de la part des habitués du parc. Ils m'observent depuis l'incident avec la petite Lilly. Elle arrive. Elle s'installe. Elle est seule. Serait-ce un signe ? Dois-je l'approcher ? Seigneur... Sa robe bleu pâle plissée sous ses jambes si fines me rend tout nerveux.  
Mon chapeau cache mes yeux. Heureusement qu'il cache mes yeux car il n'a rien de discret... Je sens les ailes des oiseaux le frôler vu sa taille. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi à enfermer ce petit félin qui me suit. Sa voix, enfin ses voix résonnent dans toute la hauteur de mon couvre-chef... Je lance un regard furtif. Apparemment personne ne les entends. Tant mieux. Attendez. Je... Non. Elle n'est plus seule. Sa sœur vient de s'installer auprès d'elle. Tant pis. Si j'attends encore trop longtemps je vais craquer. Je lève mes yeux..

 **18h24** : Elle a rit en voyant mon chapeau. Je savais que c'était une bonne entrée en la matière. Mais sa sœur l'a empêchée de m'approcher. Je l'ai vu à sa manière de prendre son avant-bras si frêle sous l'emprise de la main diabolique de sa sœur. Son rouge-à-lèvres carmin lui donne un air de Reine. J'ai compris comment elles s'organisaient. Demain je saurai l'approcher. Demain j'y arriverai. Je vais lui faire faire un jeu et on verra qui de sa sœur ou de moi gagnera la petite Alice.

9 Décembre1897.  
Je connais ce parc comme si je l'avais crée. Alice n'a qu'à bien se débrouiller pour arriver à me retrouver. Il regorge de recoins fleuris. J'ai posé mon chapeau sous l'arbre où elle a élu domicile dans ce parc. J'y ai laissé la note suivante : «Mon chapeau te fait rire? Alors rions à deux. Prends ce papier et suit les cartes que j'ai laissé dans ce parc. Si tu vois un As de Pique tu dois faire un pas en avant, un Deux de Coeur signifie deux pas sur ta gauche, un Trois de Trèfles revient à trois pas sur ta droite et finalement un Quatre de Carreaux, mon préféré, c'est quatre grands pas en avant. Tu as compris ? Si tu réussis je te promets un goûter aux chandelles. »  
Je suis venu à l'ouverture du parc. Pourvu qu'aucun des petits monstres n'aient pris une carte. Une carte d'enlevée et le rendez-vous est manqué. Un pas mal guidé et ce serait le retard assuré.

15 Décembre 1897.  
Je sais. Je n'ai pas écrit ici depuis longtemps. Mais tout va si bien entre Alice et moi. Le labyrinthe dans lequel je l'ai emmené la première fois l'a fait tellement rire qu'elle en redemande. Je n'ai donc plus d'autres choix que de consacrer tout mon temps à la création de nouveaux itinéraires. J'arrive à lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Et elle ne sait pas que tout le long de sa quête vers le goûter aux chandelles, je l'observe. Je suis là dans les fourrés, au milieu des plantes qui sont bien loin de son arbre résidentiel. Je suis là sur cette branche qui craque sous mon poids mais qui me cache des ses feuilles colorées. Je suis là derrière le muret à fureter comme un furet le moindre de ses pas chassés. Je suis là à son arrivée, les joues rosées par le vent qui l'a fouettait, les cheveux en batailles à cause des branches qui l'ont châtié, sa robe plissée couverte de tâches de terre et ses genoux écorchés d'avoir trop grimpé. Je suis là et on boit le thé. À toute vitesse car sa sœur doit la chercher. Mais nous sommes là et on se voit.

16 Décembre 1897.  
Le vent a emporté tous mes papiers. Le vent a effacé notre terrain de jeu. Le vent a tué notre rendez-vous. Si j'en avais le pouvoir je l'étoufferait de mes propres mains ce vent qui m'a empêché de la voir aujourd'hui. Si j'en avais encore la force je jetterais un lasso autour de ses gros amis les nuages gris. Ah ! Si seulement je n'étais pas si fatigué, il verrait, ce vent maudit, de quel bois je me chauffe lorsqu'on me refroidit.

19 Décembre1897.  
Ils ont voulu m'empêcher de rentrer dans le parc ces trois derniers jours. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Ni le vent, ni la pluie, ni ces petits gros bonshommes qui se sentent pleins de pouvoirs n'auront d'emprise sur moi. Ils ne savent pas qui je suis. Ils ne savent pas à quel point mon imagination peut me mener loin. Ils ne savent rien. RIEN. Ils ne m'empêcheront pas de voir Alice. Je veux la voir. Je dois la voir. Elle doit penser que je ne l'aime plus. Elle doit penser que ce petit jeu de labyrinthes m'a fatigué. Elle doit penser que je l'ai oublié. Mon Dieu non. Mon Dieu non je ne l'ai pas oublié. Je vois tous les soirs son sourire se dessiner sur mon plafond au milieu des ombres de la nuit. Peut être veulent-ils me la prendre ? Peut être l'ont-ils enfermée à tout jamais dans leur petit château minable qui leur sert de garderie ? Après tout pourquoi m'ont-ils empêché de rentrer ? Cela fait dix ans que je passe mes après-midi sur ce banc, dix ans que je marche au milieu des arbres et des rosiers, dix ans que l'été je me faufile derrière les haies pour frôler les murs et observer les gens. Qu'ai-je donc fait ? Et si c'était la Reine sa sœur ? Aurait-elle un plan plus solide que le mien ? Cela ne m'étonnerait point. Mais oui bien sûr. Ils sont tous contre moi. Contre nous. Contre notre petit bonheur. Ah cela les dérange de ne pas pouvoir goûter aux joies simples d'un goûter amplement mérité ! J'ai compris maintenant. J'ai compris votre jeu messieurs.

26 Décembre 1897.  
La fatigue m'a forcé à rester couché toute la journée d'hier. Ces événements m'ont rendu si fou mentalement que mon corps n'a pas supporté la pression. Mais ce temps de repos m'a permit de mettre au point mon dernier plan. Je vais lui faire emprunter le petit Pont Rouge qui mène au lac derrière. Je l'attendrai de l'autre côté avec un cadeau. Peut être embrassera-t-elle ma joue... Ne pense pas à cela Lewis. Si elle arrive jusqu'au Pont Rouge alors déjà ce sera une grande victoire. Cela fait onze jours que je n'ai pas vu sa frimousse. Son visage s'efface peu à peu de ma mémoire. J'ai des regains de vivacité qui ne durent plus assez longtemps. Le médecin m'avait prévenu. Je l'ai supplié de trouver une solution pour me garder en vie jusqu'à ce que je puisse la revoir. Au moins une fois. Ensuite j'emporterai avec moi son image dans ma tombe et là-bas, dans l'au-delà, personne, pas même la Reine sa sœur, les petits gros bonshommes ou encore les passants ne pourront me l'enlever et alors nous serons ensemble.

27 Décembre 1897.  
**8h17 :** Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. Mes jambes sont prises d'impatiences ingérables. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que la paupière de mon œil droit vibre à son rythme. Le corps, quelle drôle de machine ! Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. Alice ne se doute de rien. C'est un peu comme un cadeau de Noël, en retard certes mais un cadeau quand même. J'ai tout planifié. À l'époque de Noël, Burslem Park se remplit de carrioles de chocolat chaud à emporter, de scones de tous genre, de ballons de baudruches gonflés à l'hélium. Un ancien ami à moi qui s'occupe du Carrousel à l'entrée du parc a accepté de m'aider à entrer dans le parc. Il m'en devait une, il n'a pas cherché à comprendre, il n'a pas cherché à savoir le pourquoi du comment de mon interdiction d'entrer dans le parc. Toujours est-il que j'ai changé ma tenue, changé ma coupe de cheveux, troqué mon chapeau contre un foulard coloré qui habille la peau de mon cou qui commence à tomber. L'excentricité n'est pas mon point fort mais pour Alice je pourrai me colorer le cheveux d'une poudre orange juste pour la voir rire le temps d'une micro-minute. Pour la journée je serais vendeur de ballons. Alice n'aura qu'a suivre le chemin de ballons que j'ai fait de son arbre au petit Pont Rouge. La suite ne tient qu'à elle est la chance qui nous lie.

 

 **18h24 :** Jamais je n'aurais pensé me faire autant alpaguer par des enfants et des parents pour un ballon de baudruche qui tient tout seul au bout d'une ficelle de raphia. Il m'a fallu ruser pour rejoindre petit à petit l'arbre d'Alice. Caché derrière mon amas de ballons j'ai esquivé les familles, les rosiers dont les épines ne sont guère des amies pour mes ballons et les petits gros bonshommes qui ne m'ont pas repéré de l'après-midi. Je l'ai vu arriver avec son gros bonnet et son manteau qui cachait sa robe rouge. Je l'ai vu prendre le premier ballon dégonflé sur lequel j'avais inscrit « Suis Mes Amis... » Elle a tourné la tête dans tous les sens, elle riait nerveusement et après un tour sur elle-même qui a fait virevolter sa robe, elle a vu les autres ballons. Je suivais son chemin en veillant toujours à ne pas me faire remarquer, veillant à ce que les flaques de la pluie de la veille ne me trahissent pas, à ce que les enfants ne crient pas en me voyant, à ce qu'un ballon n'explose pas lors d'un passage hâtif sous un arbuste. Je suis arrivé avant elle. J'étais de l'autre côté du pont derrière mes ballons toujours bien caché. J'ai entendu ses pas sautiller sur le petit Pont Rouge en bois puis quand le bruit s'est estompé j'ai compris qu'elle était sur l'herbe donc près de moi. Je voyais le bout de ses souliers sous mes ballons. Je les ai lâché d'un coup et l'ai regardé en souriant grandement.  
Elle m'a sauté au cou en riant de son rire si fort pour un corps si petit. Mon corps fragile n'a pas fléchit et je l'ai faite tournoyer avant de la poser à terre et de l'amener à notre goûter habituel. Ce soir je m'endors avec les mots qu'elle m'a dit «Lewis je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir un ami comme toi !» Un ami comme moi...

31 Décembre 1897.  
À chaque fois je dis que c'est la dernière fois pourtant je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je dois la revoir. Mon docteur m'annonce une semaine tout au plus. Il ne veut pas que je quitte mon lit depuis ma dernière pirouette à Burslem. Quand bien même mes jambes ne répondent plus, mon cœur lui bat toujours la chamade. Il est fort. Elle me rend fort. Je l'ai attendu si longtemps. Je l'ai imaginé si souvent. Je... Je n'ai plus la force de me lever mais j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer dans mes bras. Une dernière fois. Je vous le promet cette fois sera la dernière ensuite je vous la laisserai toute entière dès lors que mon corps sera rendu à la terre. Son rire enchante mes nuits, son sourire illumine le noir que broie mon cœur, sa férocité fait vibrer mes membres comme lorsque j'avais vingt ans.

3 Janvier 1898.  
J'ai eu la grande surprise aujourd'hui d'avoir de la visite. Mon docteur m'a entendu marmonner et pleurer lors de sa dernière visite. Je compte les jours, dès qu'il franchit la porte pour me laisser dans ma solitude, je compte les heures qu'il me reste dans ce monde impitoyable.  
J'ai eu la grande surprise aujourd'hui d'avoir de la visite. On n'avait jamais agit de la sorte à mon égard. On n'avait encore jamais aujourd'hui pensé à mon bonheur. On ne m'avait plus fait de cadeaux depuis mon dernier Noël en famille qui remonte à si longtemps. Alice n'était pas encore née. C'est terrible.  
J'ai eu la grande surprise aujourd'hui d'avoir de la visite. Mon ami du Burslem Park a vu l'onde qui a traversé mon corps lorsque je lui ai demandé un service. Il m'a longtemps observé lors de ma dernière venue. Lors de mon dernier coup de théâtre. Il a vu le regain d'énergie qui a prit possession de mon vieux corps. Il a vu son sourire illuminer mon regard sans même savoir de qui provenait ce sourire.  
J'ai eu la grande surprise aujourd'hui d'avoir de la visite. La Reine sa sœur est venue chez moi. Je n'en attendais pas tant. Alice lui a tout raconté. Notre dernière rencontre l'a tant bouleversé qu'elle en a pleuré des jours durant. La Reine sa sœur est venue me supplier de la laisser. J'ai ris. Mon Dieu j'ai ris comme je n'avais pas ris depuis bien longtemps. Depuis mon dernier Noël en famille. Alice n'était pas née. C'est terrible. J'ai ris parce qu'elle ne pensait pas un instant que la dernière personne que je voyait c'était elle. J'ai ris parce qu'elle n'avait donc rien compris. J'ai ris mon Dieu j'ai ris. Tous ces gens ne pensent donc qu'à leur bien-pensance, leur morale à deux sous me fait rire. Arrêtez je vous en supplie ! Ne me faites plus rire je vais mourir heureux ce n'est pas ma dernière volonté. Arrêtez je vous en supplie ! Comprenez-moi, ayez pitié de moi et laissez-moi. Laissez-moi vous quitter maintenant puisque vous ne voulez pas la laisser entrer. Laissez-moi oublier tout ces derniers visages niais, compatissants et sans aucunes marques de joies ou d'innocence dans le regard. Laissez-moi allez je ne veux plus vous écouter.

8 Janvier 1898.  
Le temps passe si vite. Alice a dû tellement changer. Son visage ? Je commence à l'oublier. Je n'ai rien à raconter. J'aurai pu la voir dix fois depuis que ce fichu Docteur m'a cloué au lit avec ses saignées qui m'empêche de m'enfuir.

12 Janvier 1898.  
Je la sens. Elle est près de moi. Sa fraîcheur me colle à la peau. Elle a ce regard si profond quand elle m'observe ces heures durant. J'ai un sourire niais quand elle s'approche de moi. Je l'entend rire. Son souffle caresse ma nuque d'un air glacial, presque spectral, comme si son rire appelait mon âme à la rejoindre. Je la sens elle se balade autour de moi en sautillant faisant virevolter sa longue robe qui couvre ses mollets. J'ai chaud. J'ai tellement chaud que je me sens partir mais le claquement de ses petites chaussures noires fait bouger ma tête au même rythme, en haut , en bas, en haut, en bas, tac, tac, tac... Je la sens si près cette fois. Mon corps se tétanise. «Non. Non pas maintenant s'il-te-plaît. Non ce n'est pas équitable. Je t'en supplie le grand voyage vers le paradis ne peut-il pas attendre quelques heures ? Je sais qu'elle va venir. Je le sais ! Je le sens ! Allons La Camarade remballe ta faux, tu m'auras tout le temps après cela, jusqu'à l'éternité puisqu'il le faut. Ça n'est pas pour ce soir Madame la Mort. Il te faudra attendre encore.»  
Elle est partie. Je l'ai vexée. Je prie pour qu'elle n'en parle pas avec Saint-Paul. Il porte l'enfer et le paradis sur ses épaules.

14 Janvier 1898.  
**10h53** : J'entends sa voix. Il ne faut pas qu'elle me voit. Je...

 

 

 

 

 

> **POUR ALICE :**
> 
> Alice.. Je t'entends et c'était tout ce que je souhaitais. Entendre ta douce voix une dernière fois... Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme cela. On ne s'est pas connus au bon moment. Alice aujourd'hui je te le dis, si ma main veut bien supporter le poids de ma plume encore quelques minutes... Je t'ai longtemps observé. J'avais tout manigancé, tout planifié. Je ne voulais que toi, toi, toi. Du matin au soir, du lever au coucher. Je t'ai aimé Alice. Comme on a jamais aimé un être aussi petit et jeune que toi. Je t'ai aimé mais ces sentiments ne sont pas droits pour cette société. J'ai tellement à te dire et si peux de temps pour t'écrire... Merci Alice.  
>  Une dernière chose... Peux-tu s'il-te-plaît...

**11h40** :Il n'a pas voulu me faire entrer. J'ai crié pendant près d'une heure à la porte « _Monsieur Lewis c'est moi, c'est Alice ! Je leur ai échappé à tous ces monstres comme vous le disiez Monsieur Lewis, ni la Reine ma sœur, ni les deux gros petits bonshommes ne m'ont attrapé. Monsieur Lewis?C'est Alice ! J'ai fait ça pour vous! J'ai fait ça pour nous... Monsieur Lewis ? C'est Alice ! Monsieur Lewis...S'il-vous-plaît... C'est Alice..._ »  
Et maintenant il est mort sans que je n'ai pu lui dire au revoir. Il a cet air que je ne lui avait encore jamais connu. Cet air de paix intérieure.. Il est beau.  
Sa dernière volonté me demande de noter ce que j'ai crié dans le carnet. Et de ne pas lire le contenu de celui-ci tant que je ne l'aurai pas oublié. Mais je ne sais pas si un jour j'arriverai à l'oublier mon copain aux grands chapeaux, mon copain aux jeux de pistes, mon copain aux tendres goûtés, mon copain à la vie sans pareille..

Mon copain au Pays Des Merveilles...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
